Héroe
by tara captor
Summary: Después de convertirse en SOLDADO 1ª clase, Genesis va a buscar a Sephiroth a su cuarto para pasar el día. Pero "accidentalmente" encuentra un cuaderno en el escritorio del general. ¿Por qué Genesis quiere ser el héroe?. Ambientado en FFVII Crisis Core. No es yaoi, o tal vez si...


Hey, que no estaba muerta, solo morida~ :D

No se que decir, realmente. así que solo dejaré de molestar con las Notas de Autor.

Es obvio que Final Fantasy VII no me pertenece :3

Aclaraciones:

 _-cursiva: sarcasmo._

-Narración desde el punto de vista de Genesis y un poco de Sephiroth al final.

* * *

Era por la mañana, muy temprano. Después de haber alcanzado el título de SOLDADO 1ª clase casi en tiempo récord, Angeal y él por fin podían tener unas merecidas vacaciones. Y como había sugerido su amigo, iban a invitar a Sephiroth a dar un paseo por Midgar y pasar el día por ahí para despejarse y olvidar por un rato largo lo que significaban las palabras SOLDADO y Shin-Ra.

Y ahí estaba él, en el desértico pasillo de los dormitorios de 1ª clase. Picó un par de veces a la puerta de Sephiroth, cuando este no le abrió pasados aproximados 15 segundos, supo que el antipático ese no estaba en su cuarto. Le envió un rápido mensaje a Angeal desde su PHS avisándole de que el _pajarillo no estaba en su nido_. Estaba por marcharse, ya había dado unos cuantos pasos hacia el ascensor, pero se dijo a sí mismo como una escusa que había una posibilidad, un 0.0001% de que el peliplata estuviera todavía durmiendo. "Tonterías", le dijo una vocecita en su cabeza, "sabes que eso es ridículo".

Volvió sobre sus pasos y sacando la tarjeta de su propio cuarto, probó suerte con aquella puerta. Pasó la tarjeta por la ranura correspondiente casi cruzando los dedos de la otra mano. Y la puerta se abrió con un lijero . Entró en el cuarto lentamente; sin hacer ruido. Muy en el fondo sabía que estaba solo, pero igualmente tuvo cuidado de que no lo escuchasen.

Las habitaciones de 1ª clase eran algo parecido a una suite, justo al entrar había un salón, luego una cocina, un cuarto y conectado a este, un baño. Todo bastante amplio. La habitación de Sephiroth estaba tan ordenada que parecía el cuarto de un maniático del orden. No es que él tuviera su cuarto hecho un asco, pero es que aquí no había ni un solo papel fuera de su sitio. Ni siquiera había una mota de polvo. Estaba todo tan limpio que podía jurar que si encendía la luz, el suelo y los muebles brillarían. Pero no estaba aquí para controlar si tenía su cuarto excesivamente limpio, si no para comprobar si todavía estaba en la cama. Se encaminó al cuarto casi de puntillas y abrió la puerta sin un mísero sonido. Vacía. La cama estaba perfectamente hecha, sin una minúscula arruga. Que Sephiroth estuviera durmiendo quedaba descartado. Tal vez en el baño… Tampoco. El baño estaba totalmente vacío. Y como sospechó, al encender la luz, sus ojos dolieron por un segundo por lo brillante de las superficies. Descartó la cocina porque no había ni un solo sonido. Estaba totalmente solo. Bueno, _no quería abusar de la hospitalidad de su anfitrión_ , así que encaminó sus pasos hacia la puerta del cuarto, y al pasar junto al escritorio le llamó la atención un cuaderno de color negro perfectamente alineado con el borde del mueble, en una esquina. Por pura curiosidad, como atraído por un imán, se acercó y cogió el cuaderno. Lo abrió por una página al azar y vió la perfecta letra del casi recién nombrado general. Escogió un párrafo cualquiera y empezó a leer. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando descubrió que aquello era un diario. _El diario de Sephiroth._ Una sonrisa casi diabólica se instaló en su cara. Leyó todo lo que quiso, para que negarlo. Y a medida que iba leyendo su sonrisa se iba borrando. Maldita sea, después de eso no iba a volver a ver a su amigo de la misma forma. Aquello no lo podía haber escrito el perfecto, egocéntrico y frío Sephiroth que conocía. En aquel cuaderno había tanta angustia, melancolía, dolor y dudas que le parecía imposible que fuera el interior de la mente del general. Describía lo mal que se sentía estar constantemente por encima de sus compañeros, tan lejos que parecían dos mundos distintos, cuánto deseaba estar a su altura al menos por una vez. Saber qué se sentía al cometer errores. También hablaba de ellos, de Angeal y él. De lo mucho que se alegraba de haberlos conocido. Dos personas que estaban muy cerca de su nivel. Dos personas que se esforzaban por comprenderlo. Dos luces en su oscuro mundo. Dos fuertes columnas tras un muro agrietado. Cuando llego a la última página, comprendió por fin muchas de las preguntas que tenía sobre Sephiroth. El decía que odiaba que lo calificaran de héroe. No podía soportar que le llamaran de esa forma cuando lo único que había hecho era matar. Monstruos o personas. Él no quería ser el héroe. Se sentía incómodo cuando la gente a su alrededor lo alababa casi como si fuera un dios. Él no quería sus atenciones.

Cerró el cuaderno de golpe y volvió a ponerlo en su lugar sin haber terminado de leer. No podía con aquello. A pesar de todo, él era su amigo. Ahora entendía por qué parecía que Sephiroth cargaba con el peso del mundo, y sabía que no era cosa de las hombreras. Lo que le pesaba era la palabra héroe unida a su nombre.

Angeal siempre le daba un largo discurso sobre los sueños y el honor. El ya había cumplido su primer sueño hacía algo más de un año, cuando pudo conocer a Sephiroth en persona. No había pensado en un nuevo objetivo hasta ese momento. Decidió que su nuevo sueño como SOLDADO sería arrebatarle ese peso de los hombros al general. Convertirse en héroe.

Su PHS sonó en ese momento. Angeal le avisaba de que los dos estaban en el vestíbulo, que el peliplata acababa de llegar y que dónde estaba. No se molestó en contestar; salió dejando todo como estaba y borrando cualquier pista de su estancia allí. Cogió el ascensor y esperó pacientemente planeando qué le diría a Sephiroth. Una parte de él todavía no terminaba de creerse lo que acababa de leer.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y vio a lo lejos como Angeal y Sephiroth intercambiaban palabras junto a las puertas. Angeal gesticulaba levemente y pudo apreciar una pequeña sonrisa en Sephiroth. Se encaminó hacia ellos con paso decidido y ellos miraron en su dirección. Al llegar se disculpó poniendo la escusa de que se tuvo que dar la vuelta a su cuarto a buscar una cosa. Al mirar a Sephiroth le dedicó una frase con altanería recordándole su posición de héroe. Sephiroth hizo una mueca casi invisible con la boca. Una mueca de disconformidad y angustia que si no estuviera esperando por ella habría pasado totalmente desapercibida. Pero ahí estaba. Acababa de demostrar que esa palabra no le gustaba.

A partir de aquel momento, grabándose esa mueca a fuego en su mente, se mentalizó para entrenar aun más duro, conseguiría superar al general y quitarle ese peso de los hombros, por que era su amigo. Porque realmente leyó los deseos del hombre frío y sin sentimientos que era Sephiroth. Por fuera había una fachada de fuerza y perfección y por dentro había una persona que anhelaba ser una persona normal, un civil. La importancia que le daba Angeal a los sueños y el honor y Sephiroth no podría cumplir su sueño por sí mismo. Su único objetivo era cumplir las órdenes de Shin-Ra como un perro. No podía abandonarlo sabiendo aquello.

Lástima que años más tarde todo aquello cayera por el desagüe, aunque no del todo. Ofreciéndole aquella bobozana y contándole toda la verdad, sabiendo que eso lo lastimaría mucho más que cualquier pulla que le hubiera soltado antes. Pero de esa forma conseguiría su objetivo. Aunque solo a medias. Ninguno de los dos sería el héroe después de eso. Años de convivencia habían hecho de Sephiroth alguien relativamente fácil de leer. Sabía que después de contarle el origen de su existencia este renegaría de Shin-Ra y se convertiría en un villano. Sabía que el peso de la palabra héroe desaparecería de sus hombros.

Desde el momento en que el peso de la degradación se había instalado en sus propios hombros –a partir de determinado momento, literalmente- la palabra héroe había sido vedada para él. Ellos tres estaban destinados a convertirse en monstruos incluso antes de nacer.

Por un segundo, después de soltarle la bomba en aquel reactor, se arrepintió, al ver que el peso que durante tantos años había tratado de borrar incrementaba infinitamente, aplastándolo. No era su intención hundirlo. Esa mirada tan triste le recordó lo que había escrito en aquel cuaderno negro. Había olvidado que detrás de esa fachada había una persona con sentimientos difíciles. ¡Pero él sabía que el general era una persona extraordinariamente fuerte! El podría con todo lo que le echaran encima.

Cuando Sephiroth lo rechazó tirando la bobozana sonrió mentalmente. Por fin. El peso de aquella palabra maldita había desaparecido. Pudo verlo en sus ojos, detrás de aquella nube de dudas, odio, confusión y horror había un sentimiento de alivio por la comprensión de que, a pesar de saber que realmente era un monstruo de laboratorio, la palabra héroe ya no lo perseguiría como una mala pesadilla. Nunca más. La gente ya no lo volvería a alabar cuando pasara, no lo mirarían como a un dios –o eso pensó él, puesto que no mucho después el mismo se consideraría uno-. Ya no habría más "¡oh, mira, por ahí viene el general Sephiroth!" a pesar de que ahora sabía, no sin cierta amargura, que todo aquello no eran más que mentiras.

Por fin había cumplido su segundo sueño. Ahora solo quedaba un tercero y podría morir en paz. Ahora solo quería arrebatarle la sangre de las manos de Sephiroth y aniquilar él mismo a la humanidad. Quitarle el peso de una masacre de tal tamaño de los hombros incluso antes de que lo sufriera. Por que él era su amigo, a pesar de todo.

* * *

No quería darle un final triste, pero es que de por sí FFVII Crisis Core no deja un final muy alentador... -_-

Espero que os haya gustado y lamento las posibles faltas de horrorgrafía :v

Es de buenos fanfickers el mendigar reviews, así que... por favor, no lleva más de 1 minuto! :9

Nos vemos dentro de al menos 5 años más~ (TT_TT)


End file.
